


The End is the Beginning

by cottondulces



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, fuck vld s8, implied marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottondulces/pseuds/cottondulces
Summary: Allura, I love you. I have for a long time.I wanna be your family.Earth can be your home, or anywhere you wanna go. It doesn't matter. I would follow you across the universe.





	The End is the Beginning

_One year has passed since the paladins of Voltron finally defeated Honerva. Peace has been restored in the universe, and the paladins can now enjoy the rest of their lives with the things, and the ones, they love. Especially the paladins of the red and blue lions…_

“Lance, wake up.”

The early morning sunlight of New Altea beamed through the window of Allura and Lance’s shared room, reflecting off of the latter’s beautiful bronze skin and glowing brown hair. _God, he's so handsome,_ Allura thought, although there were other things on her mind.

“ _¿Qué es, Allura…?_ Oh, sorry, good morning beautiful… what's going on?” All Allura could do was smile. Whenever Lance was half asleep he couldn't help but speak in his native language before he fully woke up. She thought it was adorable.

Allura lowered her head to peck him on the lips, his bright blue Altean marks glowing from love. She had given them to him when they had come back to Earth last year as a sign of their eternal love and devotion to each other. The princess shifted under their shared covers, their bodies still bare and hot from the night before.

“Oh, I… well, I don't know how this works for humans but…” Allura nervously twirled her hair, looking off to the side. “IthinkImightbepregnant.”

“Come again? I couldn't understand what you said, babe.” Lance intertwined his fingers with her free hand, gently running the pad of his thumb over her knuckles. “I'm always here for you. And what about humans?”

The Altean gulped nervously. “W-well, over the past few days… I've noticed that my marks have gotten darker than usual and that they're warm to the touch, and my breasts have been hurting quite a bit… and for Alteans, this indicates pregnancy but I'm not 100% sure yet if I truly am-”

Allura was interrupted by her husband embracing her in a tight yet loving hug, full of emotion. “Are you serious, Lulu?” He said, pushing back. “You're _pregnant_ ? I'm going to be a dad-” Lance couldn't help but cry tears of joy, overwhelmed with joy. He always wanted to be a father, but with Allura as the mother, he couldn't ask for anything else.

“Lance, wait!” She laughed, smiling giddily. “I don't know for sure yet. I have to test to see if I am with a juniberry flower. If I really am pregnant, the flower will taste sweet. Although they smell good, they usually taste unpleasant unless you're carrying. I don't know why that is though, it might have something to do with hormones-”

Lance wasted no time in picking a juniberry from their bed stand and excitedly handing it to Allura. Ever since Colleen had brought the flower back from extinction, Lance and Allura had them planted everywhere on New Altea, bringing the planet back to its former glory; it was one of their many duties as the new King and Queen. “Here Lulu, now try it!” The Cuban man was smiling from ear to ear with anticipation.

“Here goes nothing,” Allura took a deep breath before picking a petal off and chewed it slowly, her face contorting. “Hm… just as I thought. It doesn't taste good,” She looked at Lance, his smile quickly turning into a heartbroken frown. “So, you're not-”

“It tastes _amazing_.” 

“What-”

“I'm pregnant, Lance! You're going to be a father, and the father of the first royal Altean in more than 10,000 years.” Allura took Lance's hand and placed it on her womb, overjoyed that she was carrying their baby. “I couldn't help but mess with you; but I'm beyond happy that I get to have my first child with you. I love you.” 

Lance's facial expression went from sad to confused to ecstatic in seconds. He had always wanted to have children of his own and he had plenty of experience; when his sister-in-law, Lisa, had Nadia and Sylvio, he learned how to change diapers, bottle feed, and hold a baby, just to name a few. And now, he was finally doing it with the love of his life.

“Allura…” he said, his eyes watering from happiness. “I'm so happy... _te amo mucho, mí cariño_. Our baby is going to have the best parents in the universe. Now…” Lance smiled mischievously, wiping his eyes and tossing the juneberry on the floor. He crawled over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her bare waist and kissing her neck. “Why don't we another one?” He whispered seductively, his marks glowing. 

All Allura could do was laugh and pull her lover down on top of her, filled with joy from the future that was soon to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Qué es: What is it  
> Te amo mucho mí cariño: I love you so much, my dear
> 
> haven't written a fic since middle school AND i wrote this all in one day so! :) also fuck season 8 it never happened this is canon lm and jds personally told me also i had to make up some shit on how alteans know they're preggo oops


End file.
